


The Sun

by Marvel4ever



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel4ever/pseuds/Marvel4ever
Summary: a poem to pepper from tony using marvel quotes





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> i thought, hey, why not post this. so here it is. its not really about one character- mainly tony and pepper. idk really. hope yall like it.

Dark clouds are permanent fixtures,  
Always looming ahead  
Curses come and go in threes,  
But yours never seem to end  
There seems to be no way out  
But what I know is true,

The sun will shine on us again. 

So much of yours has been consigned to oblivion  
That much is genuine  
What we had was strong  
But even the mighty fall, like the pharaohs of old  
when every card is down on the table,  
You will know what I say is true

The sun will shine on us again. 

Everything you loved became everything you lost  
Struggles are real and pressing against you  
Every raindrop a tear, every dead leaf forgotten,  
Buried in shallow graves alongside our dreams

You say 'you should have done more;  
Little do you know, everything I've done is for you  
There was no other way. 

The sun will shine on us again.

When I drifted off  
I could only think of you  
You are the sun in my darkness, the one thing I can't live without  
Nothing lasts forever, except me and you

The sun will shine on us again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
